Kunikazu Okumura
Kunikazu Okumura or simply Okumura is a villain in Persona 5 and the main villain of its fifth heist, Space Station of Greed. He is the president of Okumura Foods, a fast food company most famous for the Big Bang Burger chain you can find in various places in the game, and he is Haru Okumura's father. His selfish ambitions to enter the political world at the cost of both his company and employees' livelihoods creates a Palace inside the Metaverse, where he transforms into Mammon, demon of Greed. Okumura's Palace is a Space Station, and it is based in the Okumura Foods World HQ in the real world. His treasure resembles a mysterious orb with a metallic shell, while in the real world it manifests as a model toy kit of a spaceship he wanted as a child but was too poor to buy. History Background Okumura grew up as a boy while his grandfather was running Okumura Foods. In this time, Okumura Foods was a small company with much debt, Haru Okumura predicts that the debt collectors were a common Sight for Kunikazu Okumura. Okumura wanted a space station kit as a child, however, his grandfather always refused to buy him said kit. This assumingly started Okumura's desire to make his company rich. When Okumura took over the company, his dark side started to show. He opened up the Big Bang Burger to start his dream. At some point, he became involved with Shido. Okumura used this to his advantage to cause his opponents and any other threats to him to have mental shutdowns. Okumura eventually dreamed for him to acquire enough power to ascend to the political world (While unknowingly being manipulated by Shido). Okumura, to progress his plan, arranged his daughter's marriage with a powerful politician's son. Before the Heist Like most Targets, Okumura is mentioned first by Sae Nijima in the present. This Heist was hyped up by her as she says that it's a "very important one, considering what happened." The first mention of Okumura in the past is seen on The Phantom Aficionado Phansite in its newly installed poll. Unknowingly to all but Shido and his confidants, The Phantasie was actually being manipulated to Display Okumura as the top target. The Phantom Thieves decide to investigate him when the majority of them get back from their school trips. Futuba, with the help of Makoto, was able to retrieve Sae Nijima's Computer data, which showed how she suspected Okumura to be tied into the Mental Shutdowns. The Phantom Thieves, after a long quarrel, lose Morgana as he runs away. Morgana infiltrates Okumura's palace alone, but it easily overwhelmed by the shadows. Fortunately, The shadows spare Morgana due to him not being a threat. After the battle, Haru, the Daughter of Kunikazu Okumura, found Morgana as she followed him and was dragged into her Father's palace. She took him in to care for him and in return Morgana and she entered a partnership as Morgana and The Beauty Thief. Space Station of Greed Okumura's palace is seen to be a space station, filled with robots as Okumura's cognition of his employees. The Robots show how Okumura thinks of his whole company as just a stepping stone to his true goals. Haru and Morgana are seen by the Phantom Thieves when The Thieves first enter Okumura's Palace. They mistook her for the Blacked Masked Metanav User due to her Black Mask, however, Morgana steps in to debunk this. After a short quarell, the Thieves are forced to retreat after Haru opens a Door that had many Shadows waiting for it. The Thieves track Down Haru, realizing that she was the daughter of their target. They confront her and try to convince her to join, however, Haru refuses after pointing out that the thieves disagree with each other. After The Thieves resolve this conflict, they wait out for Mementos after hearing that Morgana and Haru had been helping people by changing hearts in mementos. the Thieves fail to convince Morgana, thus they run and lose the thieves. Back in the real world Haru's Fiance confronts Haru, and tries to get her to come with him, more so to be his "toy." Morgana, as a cat in the real world, attacks Haru's Fiances, but he is kicked away and slammed into the wall. The Thieves hear this quarrel and confront the Fiance, forcing him to retreat. Haru and Morgana are taken back to Cafe Leblanc where they both join the Thieves. From this, They officially make Okumura their next target Fifth Heist: Okumura The Thieves enter Okumura's palace, fully formed now. Haru has awakened to her persona, however, her in-determination made it weak, thus Haru still had some awakening to go through. This happens when Okumura's Shadow, along with his cognition of Haru's Fiance, is seen. Shadow Okumura questions why Haru is with the thieves. He then realizes that Haru has joined the thieves. The cognition of Haru's Fiance then says that he can't marry a girl spoiled by thieves, in which Okumura reveals to Haru and the other thieves that he didn't care if he sold Haru's body to her fiance to become his toy, in which the finance accepts. Okumura then tells the fiance to kill them however he wants. Haru's Fiance then turns into a robot version of himself, again showing that he is just a stepping stone for Okumura. The Fiance attacks Haru, but Haru's Persona, Milady, Blocks the attack, as Haru truly awakened to her Persona. The Thieves defeat the cognition and then retreat, officially beginning the Heist. As the thieves infiltrate the palace, they discover more of Okumura's distorted thoughts. Even the High Ranked Managers of the Company are robots, as Okumura cares for no one but himself. They also see the representation of how Okumura's employees work hard shifts with little breaks. This is shown by the machine that controls the robot's shifts. If selected to break, the robots get 5 seconds before they must work harder to make up the lost time. If selected to Lunch, the workers only get 30 seconds before having to work harder to, again, make up the lost time. Eventually, the Thieves find the treasure and send the Calling Card. Okumura feels threatened by this, so he reports it to the police. During this, Okumura's Palace is assumingly about to transform into a different palace, as Okumura was about to ascend to the political world. This represented by Shadow Okumura leaving his Space Station with his treasure as it self-destructs. Thieves catch to Shadow Okumura before he leaves, however, Shadow Okumura tricks them and traps the thieves except for Haru and Morgana. He then asks if they want to join him, realizing that Morgana at one point left the thieves. However, Morgana realized the errors of his ways and decides to redeem them by shooting the remote that controlled the trap, realizing the thieves. Okumura, seeing as his plan fails, decides the fight the thieves. Rather than directly fighting them, Okumura uses all of his robot men to fight the thieves, showing how without his company he is weak. when runs out of men, the thieves soundly defeat him. Okumura is defeated and gives up his treasure, though he didn't cough up much information when Ryuji asks him about the mental shutdowns. The Thieves retreat as the Palace is about to destroy itself. However, they Leave Shadow Okumura be, when unknowingly to them, the Blacked Masked Metanav User comes out of hiding and Kills Shadow Okumura. Death The Thieves had no suspicions of this event as Okumura was experiencing behavior that previous victims such as Kamoshida and Madarame were. However, when watching the results of his change of heart during a press conference, Okumura experienced a mental shutdown and died on stage. This was set up by Shido to blame the mental shutdowns on the thieves, which worked as the thieves reputation plummeted into the abyss. Okumura is not seen again after his Death. Because of his death, Shadow Okumura is not presented in the Mementos Depth as a prisoner of Yaldabaoth. Description Appearance Okumura is a tall, middle-aged man. He has middle length black hair and wears a black business suit with a red checkered tie and a white dress shirt. He also has black suit pants and black business shoes. In the Metaverse, Shadow Okumura has bluish skin. Like all shadows, he has gold glowing eyes. Okumura is dressed in a space suit resembling science fiction space lords such as Darth Vader. he also wears a space helmet and a cape. In battle, he has a floating command chair where he commands his employees Unlike other Shadows, Shadow Okumura never transforms into Mammon in battle, thus its appearance is never seen Personality Okumura in the real world is a busy person, always on his phone for some important message. He is always harsh when talking to people, intolerant if doesn't get his way. He has low patience and always sounds annoyed at something, especially when talking to Haru In the metaverse, Shadow Okumura is much different, however, he isn't afraid to reveal his true intentions for himself and Haru. Okumura represents Greed of the Deadly Sins. The represents how he cares about no one but himself and to acquire power so he can further himself in another political world. This differs from Gluttony in which a person with gluttony has no further goals after collecting much power. Trivia *Okumura is the only target for the thieves to die, and his death marks a twist of the story which makes the Theives into public nuisance. *There is a reason that Okumura symbolizes Greed, while Junya Kaneshiro symbolizes Gluttony in spite of showing obessession towards money. Instead of being merely obssessed over money, Okumura has a even greater ambition than just earning profits, since he wants to ascend into political world and would do anything to achieve his goals. *Okumura is the only target that the Public supports the thieves to go after. *Okumura is the only Shadow to not transform into his demon during the boss fight. *Okumura is the only target not seen after his change of heart. Navigation Category:Arrogant Category:Businessmen Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Pawns Category:Power Hungry Category:Remorseful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Megami Tensei Villains Category:Male Category:Related to Hero Category:Non-Action Category:Scapegoat Category:Parents